07 Ghost Project
by mangobanana
Summary: This is AU. Set on Earth in modern day times. TeitoXFrau.   Frau is a freelance assassin/hitman. One day he discovers his fate lying in an alley.


**A/N : This is AU. Set on Earth in modern day times. TeitoXFrau. **

**Summary: Frau is a freelance assassin. One day he discovers his fate lying in an alley. **

**Note: Shounen Ai! If you're not into that I suggest not reading this. **

**May contain: Violence, Adult themes, Sexual References, Nudity (maybe, or at least shirtless-ness!) At some point I will probably have to up the rating.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

It was quite late at night or really early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it. There was a crisp icy chill hanging in the air, a remnant of the winter that had just passed. The cold didn't seem to bother the tall man as he casually strolled through the backstreets of the city. He was returning home from a trip made to a 24-hour convenience store as he had needed to replenish his stock of cigarettes, one of which was presently hanging quite comfortably from the corner of his mouth.

The man took a left turn into an alley which led to a complex of dingy looking apartments. '_Almost home_' he thought to himself, when suddenly movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Lying next to a dumpster was a pile of rags that he could've sworn had just moved. '_Probably just a cat_' he dismissed, but there was a feeling nagging at the man to go and investigate, drawing him in. As he approached, the "pile of rags" took on a more human shape '_homeless person_?' was the second thought that entered his mind. Then the metallic scent that he knew too well hit his nostrils '_blood_'. '_Crap! It's a dead body_!' the man panicked wondering if he should flee the scene before someone accused _him_ of being this victim's murderer. Just as he was about to take his leave there was another movement, a breath, '_they're still alive'_. At that moment a decision was made, a decision that would alter this man's life. Acting quickly the man gathered the body up in his arms and hastily made his way to his apartment. He fumbled for his keys and managed to unlock the door without having to put the person down. Flicking on the light switch and kicking the door shut behind him he made his way towards his bedroom. Despite the exterior of the apartment complex looking rundown and dilapidated, the interior appeared oddly in contrast with it seeming as if it had been recently renovated as well as the modern decor which furnished it.

With the lights on in his bedroom he placed the person gently onto his bed. The well-lit room allowed the man to discern the person was a young boy. His brown hair was caked in a mixture of blood and dirt. The boy's clothes, if you could call them that, were completely shredded and bloodstained. His legs and arms were severely bruised and there were also several large gashes on them, welts adorned his wrists and ankles. He felt for a pulse, surprised that it was quite strong and steady.

"Whatever's happened to you kid, I don't envy it" the man muttered and went to grab his medical supply kit from the bathroom. Dumping the kit next to the bed, he proceeded to the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl and a clean dishcloth. He filled the bowl with warm water then returned to the bedroom, placing it on the bedside table. Opening the medical kit he took a pair of scissors and cut what was left of the boy's shirt off. He winced as the removal of fabric revealed more bruises and another gash on his left shoulder. '_Maybe I should take the kid to a hospital_...' he mused to himself rolling the kid over so that he could remove the rest of the shirt, his eyes narrowed when he caught sight if a brand on the teen's lower back, a brand that made him feel sick to his core. "Well, that rules out taking you to hospital kid..." the man remarked more to himself than the unconscious teen. He flipped the boy over and started to clean off the dirt and dried blood using the dishcloth and warm water he had prepared earlier. When he was satisfied that the boy was clean enough he began to swab all the lacerations with antiseptic. Now came the tricky part, stitching the deeper cuts. The man definitely wasn't a doctor; however, he did have a lot of practice sewing up his own wounds received in his line of work. Sighing he ran his hand through his blond locks, he began the tedious task of suturing up the boys major wounds, even having the courtesy to take care not to leave messy scars.

A few hours later the man looked on with satisfaction at the clean up job he had performed on the boy. The scrawny teenager was now bandaged and wearing one of his shirts as well as a pair of his shorts, tucked under the blankets of his bed. '_Now I just got to wait till the kid wakes up... if he wakes up_.' He turned the dial of the heating right up and proceeded to go into bathroom to shower.

As the hot water cascaded over the man drenching his blond hair and running soothingly over his muscular frame he found himself deep in thought. He didn't know why fate had chosen him to find that child this evening. Nor did he know why he took it upon himself to become involved, he could just as easily have ignored it. He wasn't a man who saved lives, more the opposite. All he knew was the kid bore _that mark_, and that meant the kid was trouble.

"Frau what have you gotten yourself into?" He mumbled as he exited the shower. He pulled on some loose track pants and then had a revelation. He was tired and the kid was in his bed. The couch was an option, but an uncomfortable one as he was taller than the average person and the couch was not that large. Then there was the floor, but Frau wasn't _that_ selfless. In fact, he was quite selfish and if he wanted to sleep in his bed, he would.

'_Ah screw it, if he wakes up and freaks out... it's his problem. Not like I'm a homo paedophile or anything_...' And with that Frau got into the king-sized bed and settled down to sleep.

_To Be Continued... _

**A/N: First chapter and they're already in bed together! How do you think he will react? O_O**


End file.
